1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally known is an image forming apparatus capable of double-sided recording, having a fixing device to fix toner on a recording medium to the recording medium with pressure and heat. In the image forming apparatus, an image is formed on a first surface of the recording medium by the fixing device, then the recording medium is reversed, and is passed through the fixing device again, thereby an image is formed on a second surface of the recording medium.